The sound evoked responses and endocochlear potential are recorded in anesthetized guinea pig cochlea. The permeability of the cochlear partition to Na and K is determined. An attempt will be made to correlate electrophysiological changes and underlying biochemical changes induced by noise and ototoxic agents.